Scorpius Malfoy in Hufflepuff
by winter archer
Summary: scorpius malfoy is sorted to hufflepuff and befriends rose weasley.


Neville looked at the next students name on the list and almost dropped it. What? No way! He was the last student he wanted to teach. SCORPIUS MALFOY Neville screamed. He watched a scared young boy appear from the crowd. The whole hall had become quiet the moment they heard his last name. The young boy looked around at all the other students. Many people had looks of hate, anger, and some even looked afraid. All eyes were on him and the only thing he wanted was to go home. He dragged his shaking body up the stone steps. He sat down and grabbed on to the sides of the stool so hard his knuckles turned white. Neville put the hat over his eyes and everyone disappeared.

It's been awhile since I last sorted a malfoy. Every malfoy I have ever sorted has been a Slytherin but you are different then any of your ancestors. You have admirable loyalty to your father even though he has made your life hard due to his mistakes, you have more bravery than most grown men, you have intelligence that go beyond books, and you are ambitious at everything you try. I believe you would do great in any of the four houses so I am going to leave the choice up to you Mr. Malfoy, what house sounds good to you. Scorpius sat and thought for a moment.

His memory goes back to the night before he boarded the train. He had been packed for days but his fear and excitement of the next day gave him the need to check through everything again. He heard a soft knock on his door and his father walked in. "I would like to have a word with you before you go to bed." His father sat on his knees and rested his elbows on the mattress and Scorpius got inside his blankets "Remember what I told you about the war?" He nodded his head in understanding; his dad has told him many things about the war even the horrible things. "Many people are still angry at our family about the war and some people will never stop being angry but I need you to be strong because these next few months are going to be hard for you" his dad puts his hand through Scorpius's hair affectionately "I need you to respect everyone and treat everyone with kindness know matter how hard it is. I treated people like they were inferior to me. I was rude and a bully and I will be very disappointed if I hear of you treating anyone like that. Just show everyone how good of a heart you have and you should have friends in know time." He admired his father know matter how much everyone else hated him. "And I don't care what house you're sorted into. Whatever house you get in I will love you the same as I do now." His father kissed him goodnight and turned out the light.

He knew from the beginning that he didn't what to be in Slytherin because he feels like that tradition needs to be broken. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both sounded equally good but he wanted to pick the house that nobody expected him to be in. Hufflepuff sounds like the best choice. Suddenly he heard the hat scream HUFFLEPUFF across the hall. The hall was quieter than before if that was even possible. Scorpius took the hat off his head and saw that Professor Longbottom was rooted to the spot as well as all the students. Many of the potters and weasleys sat open mouthed except Rosie who was actually smiling and Albus standing beside her looked as shocked as the rest. He walked down the stone steps to his house table and picked a spot as far from everyone else as possible. He got no applause like everyone else did he didn't even get a smile. The sorting continued after Neville finally recovered from his shock.

ROSE WAESLEY. The hall got excited when they heard the famous surname. She looked over at Scorpius sitting by himself and thought back to the train ride with him. Unfortunately her family being as famous as it is the compartment she was staying in quickly filled past its compasity. She had only been on the train for ten minutes and everyone already wanted to be her friend. Everyone wanted to shake her hand and get a glimpse of her and she thought it was pathetic. They didn't even know her they just automatically thought she was like her parents because she looked so much like them and that's what annoys her the most. It's not that she didn't love her family she just wants her own separate identity. Not being able to take it anymore she stormed out of the compartment ,pushing all the people out of her way, and slamming the door as hard as she could ignoring the indignant faces of her cousins. She walked from compartment to compartment trying to find one that was empty. Every compartment she walked by had the same pathetic reactions. She got to the end of the train and there was only one compartment left, she walked into this compartment expecting the same thing as all the rest. But instead he found a boy sitting all alone. He had messy white blonde hair and pale skin. She knew automatically this was the malfoy boy her dad warned her about at the train station. Then she thought she would rather sit with him than with anyone else at the moment.

He had his back resting against the wall by the window and his knees up. He had a muggle notebook resting on his legs and colored pencils and charcoal colors sitting beside him in there boxes. He had a little radio that was playing quietly beside him. He was wearing worn jeans with a hole forming in the knees, a plain grey t shirt that hung off his skinny body, and a pair of worn converse shoes. She was so blown by his appearance, when she imagined the son of Draco Malfoy this is not what she imagined. When dad tells her stories about the Malfoys none of them are good. But looking at him she doesn't see a hint of unpleasantness. She opens up the door and he looks up from his journal. His eyes take her off guard. "Wow I've never seen eyes that blue before" she say before she could stop herself. They were a dark blue unlike his father's grey.

She soon found out he was nothing like his family. He was in fact the shyest person she has meet. She talked and talked barely breathing in between her words. He kept his eyes on his drawing but he smiled and chuckled every once in awhile when rose said something he thought was funny. Usually when Rose was talking excessively like this her cousins would tell her to shut up but he never said anything. He wasn't that bothered by her nervous habit, he thought it was entertaining; it kept his mind off how nervous he was. After she finally went silent he looked up and saw her studying him. He smiled shyly when he made contact with her eyes. He had a smile that warmed her on the inside. She couldn't believe a Malfoy could be this terribly shy.

The hat was only on her head for a fraction of a second when it screamed HUFFLEPUFF. The hall was once again stunned to silence. Then everyone's voices started ringing through the hall all at once. People were saying, loud enough for everyone to hear, that this was some how Malfoy's fault all because Rose sat with him on the train. Then Rose heard something that made her blood boil. "What did you not understand about not getting to friendly with Malfoy?!" James screamed across the hall "Why were you with that death eater spawn instead of with us, of all the people you could have sat with you chose that sourblood!" Scorpius wasn't surprised at James's behavior, every time he goes into the wizarding world he gets this treatment, that's probably the main reason he grew up in the muggle world. The hall had silenced to watch the argument but much to there disappointment there wasn't an argument. Rose stormed over to James and slapped him faster than he could blink. The slap echoed throughout the hall and everyone in the hall gasped even the professors sitting in the front looked as stunned as everyone else. She ran over to Scorpius and grabbed him by the arm and ran out of the great hall with him.

"Sorry you had to hear that" she said once out of the hall. She led him down a hall, "were going down to the kitchens because I'm starving and I'd rather not go back into the great hall "he obeyed because he was also very hungry. They stopped at a picture of a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and it laughed, a door appeared. She led him into the kitchens and saw a replica of the great hall. There were house elves looking up at them. "Get whatever you like and we can take it up to the Hufflepuff common room". He got a tiny bag and put many crates of berries in it. "Wow! Is that an undetectable extension charm, that's NEWT level" he blushed at her astonishment. She looked inside and found he had all his books and supplies organized inside of it. "It took mom until seventh year to perfect this and she was top of the class, you would give the NEWT students in ravenclaw a run for there money". He puts his head down trying to hide his reddening face.

"I don't know what were suppose to do now, I don't know were the common rooms are or how to get in, everyone in my family has always been Gryffindor's" rose said in a defeated tone. Scorpius takes her by the arm and leads her out of the kitchens. He looks down the hallway and found a stack of big barrels lined against the wall. He taps a rhythm on one of the barrels and it opens into a tiny passage. "This is how you get into the Hufflepuff common room, you have to tap the right rhythm on this barrel and it opens, tap the wrong rhythm you get doused in vinegar and barred from getting in. There isn't a password to worry about" he leans in close to Roses ear and says this a little louder than a whisper. He crawls in through the opening and I follow.

When explaining the hufflepuff common room, beautiful is an understatement. There are big circular windows with moon rays shining through them; look outside the bewitched windows there's rippling grass and dandelions. A huge fireplace with a warm fire sits between two of the windows. Plants of many kinds decorate the walls. The black and yellow armchairs look like they had permanent fluff charms put on them. Scorpius has never seen such a beautiful common room. When his dad talked about the slytherin common rooms he said he always needed at least one blanket because it was always freezing down there but this common room isn't affected by the outside.

Scorpius sat down in one of the armchairs and got out the crates of berries from his bag, rose continued walking around the room chewing her fingernails probably worrying about how her family will react. "Do you think your father will be mad at you for being in hufflepuff?" rose asked trying to keep her mind off her own family. He spoke softly as though scared someone might hear him. "My dad told me no matter what house I'm put into he'll still love me as much as he did before I got on the train" he keep his eyes focused out one of the circular windows "He told me to be strong because these next few months will be hard for me, I expected to get more than a name calling . . . mom told me the reason we moved to the muggle world was because they couldn't go anywhere without getting harassed, she said dad came home bloodied and bruised one night, he got a lot of teeth knocked out, ribs broke and fractured, and a concussion. Mom and dad packed that night and left for the muggle world, they thought that would be the best place for me to grow up." Rose's had a look of sympathy on her face. "Wow and I thought it was awful getting swarmed by people wanting to shake my hand."

People started coming in through the passage to the common room. "I don't know why they even let you into this school; I think you should have been banned." A boy said. Scorpius got out his journal and his boxes of charcoal and colored pencils. He went back to the picture from the train and began drawing, ignoring all the people's rude comments. Everyone comes into the common room and looks angry when they see Scorpius and Rose together. An older boy walked up to rose "Wow weasley I thought you were smart" he says to me with anger in his eyes "I think you would have to be retarded to befriend a sourblood" he screams as though Scorpius wasn't in the room.


End file.
